Saints Row: The Beginning Of The End
by TrueRealSaint24
Summary: The year is 2051 and its the 25th anniversary since the original Saints watched, came and based their lives on Mars, from what was the greatest war of the galaxy. Here, Commander Saint of the 77th Division of the Mars Militant Organisation along with his best mate Jake Thompson, take on the new future, but distorted past as they take on their most toughest challenge yet...


**Prologue:**

 **Year 2026, Somewhere on Mars**

"Boss, behind you!"  
The Boss swiftly spins around, aims down his rifle and squeezes the ice cold trigger, as he saw the burst of energy build up, and propel out of the rifle, straight at the aliens head. The now limp figure dropped its weapon on the floor and dropped down. Dead. The blood pouring out of its skull and merging with the red Martian sand.  
The Boss breathes a sigh of relief, as he drops his own weapon, and fixes his microphone, which was dangling out of his collar, from the new suits built by Ultor many years ago, which were still in prototype stages, but at least they did the job, keep you alive.  
"Section 8 is secured, how is alpha team doing?" the boss asked  
"Alpha team is locking down Adrics location down as we speak, there's no escape for him this time" said Pierce  
"Patch me through to alpha team, and send me the report data of the terrain. Something doesn't look right"  
"Will do Boss"  
The Boss checks over the terrain. "It's all solid here, but then you have got this type of hole here" the Boss pointing towards what looks like uneven surface area, extending down into the core.  
The Boss was deep into his own thoughts that he almost missed Pierce on the headset.  
"Boss, Alpha team ready to move in"  
"No, Hold until I get there"  
The Boss activated the speed boost on his suit which allowed him to run faster than ever, until he reached alpha teams location. He got there in just a couple seconds. It's a wonder what advanced technology Ultor was hiding from the world. Well, the old world that got blown up because of some psyco Zinyak.  
"Right, One rule once we step inside, you see Adric anywhere, go for the kill. He's caused us enough problems for the past years. It's time we ended his reign" Said the Boss as he forced open the doors, to let alpha team in.  
They dropped into a tunnel, which was dirty and looked like it was abandoned since Ultors departure from Mars onto Titan, which made them leave so much behind, which was picked up by the Plutonians a year ago, to use against the Martian civilisation until the Saints and the Zin entered for Martian support, and a new home. Now, as the war was coming to an end, the last task was just around the corner. Lay Adric down.  
Alpha team got up to the final door, just outside Adrics HQ, and looked to the Boss for support.  
"Pierce, what does it look like in there?" Asked the Boss  
"Oh man, there's a lot of heat in there, going in there would be suicide, Yo Boss, don't do it, forget it, we would just hammer the place down, seriously get out of…." Pierce said, but was cut off by the Boss ripping out his microphone.  
" We didn't come this far to fail, remember, get the chance, take it, end it right here, right now. Now who's with me?" Alpha team cheered.  
" Now let's go kill this….." The Boss said as he was caught off guard by a grenade going off right next to them. The Boss turned on his Combat mode on his suit, which tightened all areas around the body, decreasing the chance of getting hit, and also giving him a bulletproof helmet, because who wants to get hit in the face?  
The boss started firing, dropping 2, then 4, and then ran forward towards Adric, who started firing his gun, but all of them flying off the Bosses Suit, until Adric hit an electrical surge towards the Boss, which shut the suit down, and sent the Boss sailing through the sky. He landed with a crash and took the whole impact on his right shoulder, as he grunted in agony.  
" I completely forgot how everyone else uses technology from a decade ago" said Adric, who was half plutonian and half bionic, as he approached the Boss. "I heard a lot about you, I thought you would have been much bigger in person, have you shrunk by any chance? Anyway, as you're here, you get to see what I found in the depths of the planet, and this looks like the perfect place to use it"  
Adric pushes a button and a missile Silo appears, and it looked active. The Boss wanted to radio Pierce and tell him that a nuke is being set, but he completely forgot he disconnected his microphone.  
"You're a monster!"  
"I do look different to you don't I? So anyone who isn't a pathetic human, are called monsters? Interesting, I may need to look into that one day..." Adric said as started the nuke countdown  
"So, die a happy death will you, and please don't scream too much, it hurts my ears. And don't worry about us, we 'Monsters' are completely immune to the radiation from that petty toy.  
The countdown started ….30…29….28…..  
The Boss though quickly, and held Adrics leg and as he managed to get his pistol, by straining the suit enough to reach, and shoot the silo, hoping for it to blow up, but nothing happened…  
"Fool! Your bullets don't do anything" Adric said he powered up his arm to land electric burst to the Boss's face to knock them out, But miraculously, the suits recovery system gave the boss, the ability to move again, but all he managed to do was lift his arm up over his face. Adric landed the punch on the metal of the suit, which rebounded the surge of electric. Right towards the Silo. Right towards the NUKE!  
"NOOOO!" 


End file.
